Age Appropritate
by itzarazorblade
Summary: Soubi looked up through his dripping hair in his face, trying to catch his breath from the sprint he did to the boys house. For a moment, they locked eyes. Ritsuka unblinkingly staring at him, appearing to be completely apathetic. Soubi slowly got to his
1. Part I middle

It had become habit. This dysfunctional tango Soubit and Ritsuka were doing. Although Ritsuka would probably never notice this, because he was so used to dysfunction. If anything were to be normal he'd probably have to adapt to THAT. Besides, he was far too busy trying to fix whatever he absolutely knew he was doing wrong.

Soubi, just like he had for the past month, ran out and fought alone... or at least that's what Ritsuka thinks he's doing. He wasn't entirely sure. He pondered it a bit as he wound an ace bandage around his knee that he had somehow damaged. He imaginged it was from falling to his knees after having a freshly cooked bowl of rice chucked at him.

He pressed his forhead to the cool glass of the window, feeling the vibration through the glass as each sheet of rain pounded the window, and allowing the curtain to caress the side of his face.

It had been a week since he saw or heard from the fighter. So when he whispered his name to himself, it was less out of expectation that he would come (especially now, after hours of screaming it and a week of crying it to himself.) and more out of...the need to reassure himself there was someone out there who cared about him. Even if it wasn't true.

He covered his face, rubbing the wetness from his eyes that he finally had a chance to release, crying while struggling for your life doesn't really work. IT's either one or the other. He turned to lean his back against the wall next to the window, ignoring the stab of pain followed closely by the dull ache from a welt on his back being pressed on.

One week. That was the longest Soubi had gone without any form of contact with him. A day here or there. A week or so without actually SEEING him, but always at least a text once a day. As Ritsuka cradled himself in his arms, gently rocking himself back and forth and trying to catch his breath between rib cracking sobs, he mumbled

"You left me didn't you...Did you die like Seimei? Choose that instead of having to wait for me?" He put his hands on the floor, trying to steady himself as he slid to one side and the room swam from his quick, harsh intakes of breath.

Soubi clutched his head, gasping then coughing as he rolled on his side, spitting blood and rain out of his mouth. his eyes darted around in the dimly lit park. Where had they gone? Had they left him for dead, unconscious on his back, in the rain? As soon as he realised where he was , who he was, and what he was doing again, his chest tightened as panic violently punched him in the chest. That tug in his stomach feeling a lot mroe like a stuck fish hook, pulling his thoughts above water into stress and guilt ridden air. Causing him to take it all in big gulps. He felt this quite often in the past week. And he knew ignoring it woudl just cause it to build. He shakily stood to his feet, the layer of mud that had coated him from lying comatoes on the ground sliding down his body as the rain washed it, and old blood, towards the ground and into open wounds. As he stood, a wave of panic threatened to knock him over. He began trembling as he clutched his head from the migraine that was currently more blinding than the sperradic lightening that danced in front of him.

His stomach tightened and he cleanched it, ready to throw up from the pain mixing with the stress and blood loss.

And then just as quickly as the wind blew away, it stopped.

He froze, far more panic ridden than before, only self induced this time.

Why could he no longer feel Ritsuka calling him after such a strong wave of screams and agony had echoed through him?

Crawling back up to his bed, because he lacked the equilibrium to stand without falling, he curled up on the edge. Pulling into himself and trying to comfort the pain of burns, scrapes, cuts, and bruises, by remembering the last time he had seen Soubi.


	2. Part II beginning

He had come, smiling gently through Ritsuka's window a week ago. A little paler then usual, but Ritsuka didn't notice.  
"I've got something for you." Ritsuka hummed quietly, opening the drawer in the table next to his bed. He pulled out a small white box.  
Soubi glided over to the bed Ritsuka was sitting on the edge of, kneeling between Ritsuka's knees and touching his finger tips to the little white box in Ritsuka's palms. Ritsuka squirmed a bit, biting his lip and nudging the box at Soubi more.  
The man took the box and placed it in Ritsuka's lap, nudging the top off and placing it on the bed, eyes wide as he looked down into the box.  
It was a sheer red paper butterfly, mounted on a red piece of glass, which was attached to the inside of the box. The cloud white inside tainted by splatters or red, blues, and greens.  
"I...I made it in class... it took me two weeks!"  
Silence.  
"Kio told me...Today is your birthday Soubi."  
Soubi just sat quietly, consumed whole by the inside of the little box.  
"I'm sorry." Ritsuka moved the box off of his lap, placing it on the bed and pulling his knees to his chest.  
"If you don't like it...I just, um.. I wanted to..."  
Soubi dragged his eyes away from the box on the bed, wide and piercing, lips parted.  
Ritsuka had tears in his eyes and he shook his head 'no', turning his face away from Soubi's gaze, gripping his knees at his chest.  
Soubi lightly touched Ritsuka's knees, asking they open and return to hanging at his sides.  
"I'm sorry-" Ritsuka's words were cut off as Soubi moved from his sitting position to standing on his knees to be eye level with Ritsuka. He tipped the boys chin upwards, causing Ritsuka to have to look him in the eyes.  
"H-Happy Birthday." Ritsuka stuttered out, one hand reaching up to grip the sleeve of the arm that had it's fingers delicately yet so commandingly on his chin.  
"I love you" Soubi mumbled as he leaned down, pressing his firm lips into Ritsuka's warm, slack ones.  
Soubi had every intention of it just being a quick, gratitude filled kiss. But the way Ritsuka's eyelashes fluttered against his cheek bones, and the way he sighed as finally closing his eyes caused a tear to slip down that he held in from the assumed rejection of his present, caused Soubi to open his mouth slightly. Taking Ritsuka's upper lip and catching the tear as it rolled down Ritsuka's lip and onto Soubi's tongue.  
The smaller boy winced slightly as Soubi's tongue moved along his lip. A little grunt escaping him as he opened his mouth and Soubi slipped his tongue in, somewhat against his better judgment.  
Soubi slid his hand from tipping Ritsuka's chin to cupping the side of his face, resting his other hand on the bed to balance himself as he leaned more into Ritsuka, pouring himself into the kiss.  
Ritsuka leaned back, slightly intimidated by the feeling, and gripping the front of Soubi's shirt. he nearly squeaked as Soubi's tongue ran over his own, eliciting movement from it and it's owner.  
Ritsuka sucked gently on Soubi's tongue right before Soubi broke the kiss witha wet suction sound, nibbling on Ritsuka's bottom lip.  
The smaller boy moaned as quietly as possible, tensing his whole body and tightening his grip on Soubi's shirt to the point that the top button popped off. Soubi ignored it and moved down to suck on the nape of Ritsuka's neck.  
"I'm sorry," Ritsuka moaned breathily.  
"I can...I can sew it b-back on for-" Soubi slipped a hand under Ritsuka's shirt and stroked his stomach as he gently bit down where he was previously sucking. Ritsuka cut off his sentence with a strained moan that ended in Soubi's name. Arching his chest and stomach into Soubi's chest and digging his knees into Soubi's sides. Soubi detached from Ritsuka's neck and moved up to his ear, licking it and mumbling,  
"It's fine."  
He ran the tip of his nose up Ritsuka's neck.  
"Your collage is beautiful."  
Ritsuka shivered at the breath rolling down his neck.  
Soubi ran his hand up Ritsuka's chest, bunching the shirt up near his neck as he nudged Ritsuka to lie down.  
"You're so soft, Ritsuka." Soubi mumbled into the boys slim stomach.  
Ritsuka tipped his head back, open mouth and breath shallow.  
Soubi ran his lips across Ritsuka's stomach. Kissing his hip bone and dragging his tongue over to his bellybutton.  
Ritsuka couldn't help but moan, the soft sound sending fire through Soubi. Soubi was always so gentle with him, so slow. He knew Soubi wanted a lot from him sometimes and that he contained himself more often than not. Generally they stuck with soft kisses, a random lick here or there. Soubi sneaking a hand under Ritsuka's shirt, Ritsuka running his hands down Soubi's chest. But that, coming from Ritsuka, was nothing more than an innocent appreciation for the other mans beauty. At most a premature sexual desire developing.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Soubi knew he should stop. That Ritsuka was still so young and he should keep all interaction as innocent as humanly possible. But right now...with his stomach to Soubi's lips, lying back, nails in Soubi's shoulders and softly moaning. It was taking all of Soubi to not go much further than he knew Ritsuka would be ready for in a while. All he could think of doing was to continue the boys current sense of euphoria. And, selfishly enough, get him to moan his name again.  
Innocent was not humanly possible right now.  
Soubi dipped his tongue into Ritsuka's bellybutton and Ritsuka clamped down on his bottom lip, ears flattening to his head, puttin as much focus as possible into keeping quiet. Grunts escaping but generally accomplishing his goal.  
Soubi snaked up his body, dragging himself up from the floor and over the boy. Ritsuka caved, moaning when he felt the mans body grind into his own. He buried one of his hands in the mans thin light hair, pressing his face into the nape of Soubi's neck as Soubi licked, nibbled, and kissed up and down Ritsuka's neck, sliding up just a bit more, causing friction between the two of them. Ritsuka tightened every muscle in his body pressing his mouth to Soubi's neck to keep quiet, until a large hand reached up, placing a single finger on Ritsuka's chin and lightly pressuring it downwards.  
"Don't do that Ritsuka, I want to hear you."  
Ritsuka immediately opened his mouth and let out a high pitched moan as the hand that was on his chin ran down his body, stroking his side as Soubi kissed him again.  
The cat boy lifted his hands to touch Soubi's face, Soubi not noticing how much they really were shaking.  
Ritsuka bit Soubis lip and reached down with his shaking hand, tearing through the buttons and urgently pressing his hands to Soubi's body.  
Soubi ground his hips into Ritsuka's, earning him a long, high moan. And Ritsuka's nails digging straight into his back. Soubi shivered, and as he licked along Ritsuka's clavical, relishing how soft the boy was and how much darker he was than the colour of his sheets, Ritsuka dug ripped his nails down Soubi's back.  
Soubi's mouth went slack and he screwed his eyes shut.  
"ngh...Ritsuka." he fisted the sheets and moaned.  
Ritsuka gasped as soon as h realised he'd hurt him... or...well it should have hurt him. He smoothed his hands over Soubi's back, opening his eyes to see the man above him slightly flushed.  
"I'm so sorry Soubi. Are you o-"  
"Will you do that again?" Soubi whispered into Ritsuka's lips, eyes half lidded.  
"I... I can't I..."  
'no, come on, you can do it.' Ritsuka told himself.  
Ritsuka pulled his arms into himself, wrapping them around his shirtless torso.  
"I don't want to hurt you...I don't want to hurt anyone..."  
He looked up at Soubi, and as he spoke, he saw something click in Soubi's eyes.  
Soubi looked down and saw Ritsuka struggling to think of the right words, arms wrapped around himself.  
'He is thirteen Soubi.' his common sense told him.

A week ago today, Soubi pulled back off of the boy, rebuttoned, his shirt, and hopped back out of the window. 


	3. end

Ritsuka slowly turned his head to the side, his neck sore from fallinga sleep on his back. Something, he felt, was staring at him. Normally he'd be very afraid, but at this point in time he didn't really care what happened to him. He had no hope that Soubi would come for him anymore, and he almost believed his fighter to be dead. So when he tipped his head to the side and saw the blonde man on all fours, soaking wet, and breathing hard, all he could do was sit and stare; and vaguely wonder if he was hallucinating.

Soubi looked up through his dripping hair in his face, trying to catch his breath from the sprint he did to the boys house. For a moment, they locked eyes. Ritsuka unblinkingly staring at him, appearing to be completely apathetic. Soubi slowly got to his feet after catching his breath, leaving one of his arms limp at his side as blood dripped off of his finger tip and onto Ritsuka's floor.

"What happened to you, are you alri-"

Ritsuka picked up the lamp on his bedstand and chucked it at Soubi, without sitting up.

"Get out."

"Ritsuka, please, just let me look and make sure you're ok. Let me bandage you"

Ritsuka felt his throat get tight and his cheeks pucker. He glared at Soubi, but didn't have the energy to move, that and he was decently sure his knee was at least sprained and his ribs were throbbing.

"There wouldn't be anything to bandage if you cared." he mumbled through gritted teeth. He hauled himself into a sitting position and chucked the alarm clock at Soubi's head, who just stepped past it and up to the bed.

He put his hands on Ritsuka's shoulders, nudging the boy back down so he could pull his shirt up to bandage his ribs. Ritsuka balled his fist up, pulled it back, and slammed it into the side of Soubi's face.

"Stop touching me."

Soubi's hands froze, fingertips on Ritsuka's abdomin, and eyes wide.

"That's all you want? Is that the only reason you came back? I thought you said you weren't attracted to children." He weakly pushed at Soubi to get him away and kneed him in the side, but the man didn't move.

Eventually he put his hands in his lap, closed his eyes, and hung his head.

"Is that an order." He held perfectly still, waiting to hear any form of reply.

Ritsuka didn't say anything, he just sat there shaking as he supressed tears.

Soubi looked up at him, his own face completely blank, save for the tears running down it. A spot on his cheek bone purpling slightly from Ritsuka's punch.

"I'm sorry... will you please just let me see if your ribs are broken. If they are you should really go to the ER. I could have Kio take you."

Ritsuka growled,

"Kio? So you'll talk to him but not me? Do you have any idea what you've put me through?" Ritsuka sat back up, pulling his shirt down.

"I know, I want to fix it, please-" Soubi had put his hands on Ritsukas waist once again to pull his shirt up.

Ritsuka flailed and kicked and smacked Soubi.

"It's all you care about. It's all you want! Is that why you keep leaving me everytime you kiss me? Is that why you speak to Kio and not me, because he's ready?" Ritsuka was slamming his fists and Soubi's chest and sobbing as he screamed at him. Finally he landed another punch on the mans face and caused his lip to bleed more than it actually was.

Soubi's blood smearing on the side of his knuckle, Ritsuka paused to stare at it.

Soubi wrapped his hand around Ritsuka's hand and wiped the blood away with his thumb.

"You have so much to deal with...I can't ask you to be my sacrafice. No matter what Seimei wanted. Your life is so much more important than...stupid rules or regulations. I can fight alone."

"I don't WANT you to fight alone Soubi." Ritsuka shivered at the icey coldness of his fighters hand. His hair dripped slowly on Ritsuka's bed and he pulled Ritsuka's hand up to cup the side of his face, which was only slightly warmer than his hands.

"Which is why I have to stay away. You worry too much when I'm injured." Soubi re-opened his eyes and dropped his hand.

"Go ahead" He smiled softly at Ritsuka.

"Punish me, it's alright. You really didn't hit me that hard. I was already bleeding."

Ritsuka sat for a second, focussing on Soubis' face, obviously trying to bottle the tears back up as his hand rested on the side of Soubi's face. Soubi's beautiful face which he struck twice so far and did god only knows what to the rest of him.

He scooted up into Soubi's lap, picking up a tissue from his bedside table and dabbing it at the corner of Soubi's mouth.

"I will never hit you again..." He said, other hand still cupping Soubi's face as he straddled the mans lap to push his hair back and wipe away more blood and dirt.

"I caused you to get hurt. You were just punishing me for hurting you." 

Ritsuka paused again, timidly leaning forward, hands cupping either side of Soubi's face. His eyes slipped shut and he gently pressed his lips to Soubi's. Soubi sat rigid, eyes open, but looking at Ritsuka.

"I'm sorry." Soubi mumbled, and as he opened his mouth, Ritsuka's tongue found its way inside. Soubi's eyes slid shut and he tipped his head, removing his hands from his lap and running them in Ritsuka's hair.

This time, Soubi is the one who leaned back, allowing Ritsuka to straddle his waist, shakily and timidly. Soubi wasn't fond of the fact that Ritsuka always tasted like tears. It was unnerving. Made him feel like he was doing something horribly wrong.

Ritsuka began shaking harder as Soubi's hands found their way under his shirt and pulled it off between kisses.

This was the way they had begun comforting eachother after Soubi would come back hurt. It wasn't on purpose, and it was very dysfunctional, but one or the other couldn't seem to help it.

Soubi ran his hands up Ritsuka's back, and the boy broke the kiss and balanced himself, a hand on either side of Soubi's head on the bed, hair hanging down and tickling Soubi's nose. He bit his lip and closed his eyes and moaned as he felt the fingers run up his chest. He let his mouth hang open slightly, and as a hand went up his throat, nails scraping slightly, it shook with the vibrations of his mumbling Soubi's name. A finger of that hand ended up in his mouth. He closed his eyes and slid it in and out of his mouth, moving his head back and forth and sucking, lightly scraping his teeth every time the finger left his mouth.

Soubi, who would always stay stoic and silent through these random moments of sexual tension being released, grunted and swallowed hard, balling his hand in a fist on the bed. He slipped another finger into Ritsuka's mouth and the boy slightly opened his eyes and looked straight into Soubi's. Allowing the fingers to go far back enough to touch his throat, he also fisted the covers next to Soubi's head and moaned aroundt he mans fingers as Soubi gently grasped the back of Ritsuka's hair and moved his mouth along his fingers.

Then Soubi's conscience retunred to him once again. He removed his fingers from Ritsuka's mouth and sat up. He hugged the boy who was now sitting in his lap, before nudging him to scoot off of his lap. Which Ritsuka apparently had no plans of doing. He just sat in his lap and shook his head no. He began mumbling and Soubi lifted Ritsuka's chin to look straight at him.

"What?"

"Stay. I'll do whatever you want me to. You can do whatever to me, just...don't leave me anymore. You always do this... it's because you think I wont let you take my ears? You touch me and run. It's horrible..." Ritsuka was muttering quickly.

"Sometimes I think I should..I should just stop dodging her..." He put his hand on a large burn on his side.

"I did today but...it just hurt too much and I had to move. I thought I was alone... I thought you really left me. I wont do it anymore. I'll just let her kill me. I feel ...I feel horrible everytime you leave and don't speak to me. Because I'm making you leave. Because I hesitate. I don't care. Do whatever you want, Soubi." Ritsuka finished, burrying his face in the nape of Soubi's neck and wrapping his arms around his neck as well.

"...I can either leave, and allow your mother to hurt you, which you generally get away from very well. Or I can take you with me, and have your injuries be directly my fault, because you're fighting MY fights. It has nothing to do with sex, Ritsuka. You are very beautiful... and sometimes I forget you're so young, so I think it would be better if I left when those moments happen. I don't mean to leave for long periods of time, it just turns out that way."

"You can either let me die while you're away or take me with you." Ritsuka mumbled into Soubi's chest.

"Why..Ritsuka...it doesn't have to be that-"

"I love you."

"..." Soubi sat for a moment before wrapping his arms around Ritsuka and rolled so they were both lying on their sides, holding eachother.

After a few long moments of silence, Ritsuka jerked back after dozing.

"Soubi..." 

"I'll stay tonight."

"..be here when I wake up?"

"I'll bandage you and walk you to school."

Ritsuka readjusted himself, turning to press his back into Soubi's chest and fit their body's together.

"I'll bandage you first. You're really hurt."

Soubi rested his head on the side of Ritsuka's face, chin in his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Soubi... if you fight without me anymore, I'll scream for you so loudly you'll physically hear me."

"You're not as young as I think you are." Soubi whispered into the boys hair as he slipped into unconsciousness again.


End file.
